1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kitchen appliances. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus that can shape fruits and root and tuberous vegetables, such as potatoes etc., into a certain shape. The shaping apparatus for fruits and root and tuberous vegetables is operated in such a manner that: when root and tuberous vegetable or fruit (an object) is placed in a cutting blade case and rotated, the object is spirally tracked and the spirally tracked object is removed from the lower side of the cutting blade case, so that the spirally tracked object is picked up by an additional stick and then ornamented into various forms. The shaping apparatus allows fruits and root and tuberous vegetables to be easily treated in a variety of ways, as per the second process, thereby enhancing the product value of processed foodstuffs produced from the first process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, processing methods for fruits of a certain size, such as apples, pears, etc. or root and tuberous vegetables, such as potatoes, carrots, etc., are substantially limited. That is, it is difficult to apply a second process to these fruits and vegetables. Therefore, these fruits and vegetables are converted to processed foodstuffs via a simple cooking method and then supplied to consumers.
In order to process the fruits and root and tuberous vegetables in a two-staged process and provide processed foodstuffs which appeal to consumers, the second process must be manually performed. Therefore, the conventional apparatus and method increases the manufacturing costs of the processed foodstuffs and introduces hygiene issues. That is, the conventional apparatus and method have difficulty processing fruits and root and tuberous vegetables in order to appeal to consumers and increase their product value.